Requiem pour une vie
by Marilyn Williams
Summary: Dans son nouveau lycée, Ino fait la connaissance des membres de l'Akatsuki, héritiers richissimes et sex-symboles idôlatrés par la gente féminine. Dès leur première rencontre, les choses sont claires : Entre eux, ce serra à la guerre comme à la guerre !
1. Chapitre 1 : Hostilité

**Titre :** Requiem pour une vie.

**Auteur : **Marilyn Williams.

**Genre : **Schoolfic, Romance, Comédie, Drame.

**Pairing : **Akatsuki-Ino (SasoIno & cie)

**Rating : **T (M pour certains chapitres)

**Crédits : **Personnages de Masashi Kishimoto !

* * *

**REQUIEM POUR UNE VIE**

- Chapitre 1 : Hostilité -

J'aimais passer au Jackson's State après mes heures de travail. Ce bar avait acquit une si mauvaise réputation que peu de gens y venait, et je pouvais donc m'y reposer sans risquer d'être dérangée. C'était un petit établissement assez glauque, perdu au fin fond d'une ruelle qui empestait les ordures, et seulement éclairé par quelques néons rouillés. La table de billard, devenue inutilisable suite à un déchirement de tapis, prenait la poussière dans un coin de la pièce, et le vieux jukebox, oublié derrière un entassement de chaises cassées, ne pouvait incarner qu'une seule et unique chanson des années soixante-dix. Un lieu sordide où les âmes éplorées venaient se noyer dans les méandres de l'alcool afin d'oublier leurs malheur.

**« - Que c'est pathétique… »** Murmurai-je, perdue dans mes réflexions.

D'une traite, je vidais mon verre de Whisky, et fis signe au barman de m'en servir un autre. Il s'exécuta sans plus attendre, et j'accueillis avec une certaine reconnaissance le breuvage aux couleurs ambrés qui dansait sous la lumière blafarde de la pièce. D'un geste automatique, j'allumais une nouvelle cigarette, et la portais à mes lèvres afin d'en inspirer une longue bouffée. Nobuto-san, directeur et gérant du bar, me fit une légère remarque en insinuant que si je n'arrêtais pas, j'allais bientôt mourir d'un cancer de la gorge ou des poumons – chose qui aurait été regrettable pour une jeune fille de mon âge. Car je n'avais effectivement que dix-huit ans – dix-neuf demain, pour être exacte. Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi je passais la veille de mon anniversaire dans un pub délabré, au fin fond d'une ruelle mal-fréquentée de Tokyo, plutôt qu'en famille. La chose était simple : Je n'avais, pour ainsi dire, aucun proche vers qui aller…

La porte d'entrée grinça, indiquant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client. Certainement un clochard, ou un pauvre homme perdu en territoire hostile. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était inutile que je me retourne pour si peu. Je vidais donc une nouvelle fois mon verre, et en demandais encore un autre. Toutefois, ce ne fut non pas Nobuto-san qui vint me l'amener, mais un homme en costard noir, dont je ne distinguais que les pieds. Me redressant pour mieux l'examiner, j'aperçus un visage aux traits fins auréolé d'une chevelure rouge flamboyante – tête qui m'étais familière, et que je reconnue sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. En temps normal, j'aurais certainement été surprise, mais l'alcool avait réduit de moitié mes capacités de réflexion, ce pourquoi je me contentais de sourire bêtement.

**« - Ca faisait longtemps… Ino. »** Déclara-t-il, me jaugeant de haut en bas.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme toi fais ici, Sasori ? »** Demandais-je, alors qu'il prenait place à ma table.

**« - Je compte racheter ce bar afin d'y faire construire un atelier. » **Expliqua-t-il, le plus naturellement du monde.

**« - Je vois… Tu n'as vraiment pas changé depuis la fin du lycée. Toujours aussi arrogant. Toujours aussi bel homme… En te voyant, j'ai l'impression que nous nous sommes quitté hier. »**

**« - Pourtant ça fait un peu plus d'un ans. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite. »** Admit-il, en sirotant le Gin qu'il avait commandé.

Ma scolarité avait prit fin lorsque j'avais consommé mon année de terminale – sans obtenir bon Bac, bien entendu. Depuis, nous ne nous étions pas revus, et pour dire vrai, je ne m'en étais pas réellement plainte. Car après tout, qu'est-ce que le grand héritier de la compagnie du Scorpion aurait pu faire avec une catin dévergondée telle que moi ?

* * *

Sasori et moi nous étions rencontrés il y a tout juste 1 an, à une époque où il me restait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la vie et ses incongruités. Je ne saurais dire quel sentiment j'ai éprouvé à son égard lors de notre première confrontation – le 2 septembre 2008, à l'occasion de la rentrée des classes – mais je dois avouer que s'il me fallait mettre un nom dessus, cela aurait certainement été dégout ou horreur. Il était ce genre d'homme arrogant, fier et vicieux que les gens admirent par hypocrisie. Ce genre d'homme élevé dans la méprise des individus de mon espèce et dans l'idolâtrie des bonnes manières et du respect moral.

Sasori avait déjà, à cette époque, la même beauté froide et vipérine qu'il possède encore aujourd'hui, et qui s'est de surcroit fortifiée lorsque les traits de l'enfance se sont mués en des caractères plus adultes. Il n'avait pas un physique aimable et fastueux, stéréotype du prince charmant. A vrai dire, il était bien trop arrogant pour ça. Non, sa beauté se distinguait au travers de la perfection répugnante de son visage, de la profondeur cruelle de ses yeux, de la régularité infâme de sa peau, de la brillance discourtoise de ses cheveux et du charme satanique de ses sourires orgueilleux.

On ne résistait pas à Sasori Akasuna, parce qu'il était synonyme de perfection dans la luxure et d'idéal dans la profusion, mais aussi car personne en ce bas monde ne pouvais manipuler les gens mieux que lui. L'éclat de sa magnificence forçait l'admiration, obligeait le respect et induisait inévitablement la jalousie. Un désir méprisable et odieux qui, une fois insinué dans votre conscience, vous ôtait le sommeil et rendait vos journées insupportables.

Oui, Sasori Akasuna était effectivement ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de «monstre». Une créature bien dissimulée sous les traits d'un visage angélique, d'une richesse incomparable et d'une attitude exemplaire, en l'occurrence. Mais inéluctablement un monstre. Je le croisais chaque jour dans les couloirs de l'école et le voyais évoluer au sein de son empire, entouré de toutes ses conquêtes qui ne se comptaient même plus tant elles étaient nombreuses. J'observais sa gestuelle, ses habitudes et supportais sa malveillance quotidienne avec un dégoût si grand que j'ignore encore s'il est possible d'appeler ça du dégoût. Cet homme me répugnait, me donnait purement et simplement envie de vomir.

Il était mon ennemi, mon rival, et certainement la personne que je détestais le plus en ce monde. Le lycée était notre champ de bataille : nous y faisions la guerre nuit et jours dans l'espoir de faire plier l'adversaire… Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un jeu entre adolescents. Un jeu qui n'avait cependant aucune limite et dont la fin ne fut d'ailleurs jamais écrite. Un jeu qui, après une succession de malencontreux évènements, avait finit par devenir ma seule et unique raison de vivre…

_

* * *

_

2 septembre 2008 – Lycée Konoha.

Mes parents m'avaient envoyé dans un établissement privé où je ne connaissais absolument personne. Une école de petit bourgeois hautains au regard méprisant, aux cheveux soigneusement peignés, et à la démarche rectiligne. Un monde où l'argent agrémentait la plupart des discutions et où je n'avais pas ma place. J'observais d'un œil irrité la masse d'élèves, indistinguables à cause de l'uniforme, qui se bousculaient devant moi, afin d'accéder au panneau de répartition des classes. Un enchevêtrement de fourmis aux mandibules crasseuses et à l'organisation mal-entretenue… Pathétique.

Il me fallut attendre une bonne demi-heure avant que la foule ne se soit totalement dispersée – demi-heure durant laquelle je m'étais afférée à établir l'éloge de divers insectes qui s'apparentaient, selon moi, à cette communauté bourgeoise. Un sourire aux lèvres, je m'avançais vers l'écriteau, et y lu : **Ino Yamanaka – 1A – salle 220**. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au plan épinglé à la suite des listes, je me dirigeais vers ma salle de cours, le pas trainant.

Les couloirs étaient immenses, et l'on pouvait y admirer les portraits des précédents directeurs. Continuant mon chemin, j'aperçus bientôt une porte, au-dessus de laquelle un panneau en latex indiquait « Classe 1A ». Au fur et à mesure que je m'en approchais, je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer frénétiquement et ma respiration se raccourcir. Ne croyez pas que j'étais une petite peureuse, effrayée par quelques enfants pourris-gâtés jusqu'à la moelle. Je les trouvais ridicules, prétentieux et infréquentable, certes, mais en aucun cas je n'en avais peur… Peut-être était-ce juste la somptuosité et les proportions déraisonnables de cet endroit qui me mettaient mal à l'aise.

La salle de cours était évidemment à la hauteur de mes espérances. Elle aurait pu être modeste et banale si les pupitres individuels n'avaient pas été de véritables bureaux de mafieux, large de trois mètres et certainement d'une valeur inestimable. N'oublions pas non-plus les rideaux de soie bleu, les bibliothèques aux livres vieux de plusieurs décennies, et, summum du ridicule, le petit salon de thé aménagé au fond de la pièce.

**« - J'ai envie de vomir… »**

Les élèves qui me précédaient s'arrêtèrent un bref instant pour suspendre leurs vestes à une longue série de crochets – je fis de même pour ne pas avoir l'air complètement dépaysée. Il s'agissait de trois filles. La première était une petite brune coiffée en macaron. La seconde avait des yeux de nacre et des cheveux noirs ébène. La dernière, quand à elle, arborait une tignasse rose amarante des plus particulières, qui jurait outrageusement avec ses yeux verts. J'esquissais un sourire moqueur face à cet étrange tableau : Décidément, il y en a qui suive la mode à n'importe quel prix, même s'il est question de se teindre les cheveux en une couleur si grotesque !

Elles passèrent le seuil de l'entrée, sans m'accorder un seul regard, le pas fier et la démarche tellement raide que je m'amusais à penser qu'on leur avait enfoncé un balai dans le postérieur. La plus ridicule restait bien entendu Melle Rose-bonbon. La brune ne valait pas vraiment mieux. Cependant, la jeune fille aux yeux de nacre me semblait plus réservée, et de ce fait, moins arrogante. Elle m'offrit d'ailleurs un sourire timide en passant à ma hauteur, mais fut bien vite rappelée à l'ordre par ses amies.

**« - Bonjour. »** Déclarais-je, avant qu'elle n'ait détourné la tête.

La rose et la brune stoppèrent le pas et me lancèrent un regard assassin. J'haussais donc un sourcil, l'air de dire « _Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ?_ ». Elles furent d'ailleurs outrées par ma réaction, et pincèrent les lèvres en relevant la tête. Je me détournais donc de ces deux idiotes – elles ne méritaient pas que je leur prête attention – et répétais ma salutation envers la jeune fille qui m'avait furtivement sourit.

**« - B… Bonjour. »** Répondit-elle, finalement.

**« - Je m'appelle Ino Yamanaka. Et toi ? »** Continuais-je, en lui accordant un sourire amical.

**« - Hi… » **Commença-t-elle, timide.

**« - Hinata ! Tu viens ? »** Commanda cette petite peste à tignasse rose.

Elle baissa instinctivement la tête, comme si elle craignait d'être frappée ou sévèrement réprimandée. J'entendis un vague « Désolée », sans savoir si elle s'excusait auprès de moi ou de sa prétendue amie. Décidément, les élèves de cet école étaient tous plus barge les uns que les autres ! Comment cette « Hinata » pouvait-elle acceptée d'être ainsi menée à la baguette ?

**« - Sakura ! Tenten ! Hinata ! »** S'écria alors une voix suraigüe.

Je fus bousculée sans aucune gêne par une rouquine à lunettes noires, qui se précipita vers Rosette et ses sbires, sans même prendre la peine de s'excuser. Moi qui croyais que les gens de cette école étaient des personnes bien élevées… Ils n'avaient apparemment pris que les mauvais côtés de la bourgeoisie – c'est-à-dire l'arrogance, la prétention et le ridicule.

**« - Devinez qui serra avec nous en cours d'anglais, de mathématiques et d'histoire cette année ? »** Tonitrua-t-elle, éveillant la curiosité de tous les élèves de la classe.

**« - Non… Tu veux dire qu'**_**il**_** serra là ? » **S'exclama à son tour la dénommée Sakura, Les yeux scintillants.

**« - Oui ! »** Confirma la rouquine en sautillant sur place.

La science et l'équilibre naturel font que certains sons, trop graves ou trop aigus, sont impossibles à produire… Mais ces élèves n'étant pas normaux, je dirais que l'inaccessible devient envisageable – au grand déboire de mes pauvres oreilles... Autant vous dire que le cri strident et passablement animal qui retentit à cet instant autour de moi ne pouvait être décrit… Il est effectivement surprenant de voir au combien la gente féminine peut devenir hystérique en à peine une demi seconde, à l'entente d'un simple et unique mot.

**« - Sasori va être dans notre classe ! »** S'écria Tenten, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Les conversations prirent alors une tournure assez étonnante : Les filles se mirent à parler de coiffures, de filtre d'amour, de maquillage, et de fête. Les garçons, quand à eux, discutèrent principalement de business, d'opportunité professionnelle et de compte en banque… Rien qui ne puisse me faire sentir concernée. Et puis, c'était qui ce « Sasori » que tout le monde semblait idolâtré comme s'il était le messie ? Ne connaissant pas la réponse, je restais plantée sur le seuil de la porte – endroit que je commençais à particulièrement apprécier – et admirais ces petites fourmis couinées, en pensant que l'année allait vraiment être longue…

* * *

Les cours de la matinée passèrent avec une lenteur épouvantable. Certains élève m'avaient abordés – parfois sympathiques, parfois horripilants – mais tous se ravisaient bien vite en apprenant que j'avais passé l'essentiel de ma scolarité dans une école publique, et que ma famille n'avait fait que très récemment son entrée dans le monde du marché. Il est vrai que l'entreprise Yamanaka avait été crée il y a à peine trois ans, et que son niveau de vente, bien que prometteur, n'atteignait pas encore les sommets…

La rumeur disant que j'étais née en temps que «prolétaire» eut vite fait le tour du lycée, et bientôt, plus personne ne m'adressa la parole. Certains garçons, qui n'étaient pas restés indifférent à mon charme, virent leurs idéaux réduits à néant, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses dames – la rivalité est une chose qui n'est guère appréciée dans le monde de la préciosité.

C'est donc seule que je me dirigeais vers les jardins, trop énervée pour tentée de me joindre aux autres lors du repas de midi. Les couloirs se succédaient, interminablement, les portes défilaient à mes côtés, et je maudissais mes parents pour m'avoir envoyé dans cette école. Mon père m'y avait contrainte parce que, étant l'héritière de la famille Yamanaka, je me devais de faire «bonne figure»… Mais jamais, au grand Dieu, jamais je n'avais appartenu à ce monde !

J'avais grandit parmi les gens normaux, dans un petit cottage à l'est de Tokyo. Le luxe, la convenance et la gloire ne faisaient parti de mon vocabulaire que depuis quelques années… Et autant l'avouer tout de suite : Je détestais cette nouvelle vie !

**« - Saloperie d'école, saloperie de fourmis ! »** Grognais-je, en donnant un coup de pied dans le vent.

C'est ce moment là qu'il choisit pour apparaitre au tournant du couloir voisin... Et c'était comme si tout autour de moi se figeait brutalement. J'eus la désagréable et étonnante impression d'être aspirer dans une dimension parallèle où l'élongation entre le temps et l'espace n'existait pas. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres, et nos yeux se croisèrent. Je pu lire au creux de ses iris sablonneuses de la stupéfaction, du ravissement, mais aussi une immense incompréhension. Il était beau. Incroyablement beau. Avec des cheveux pareils au soleil couchant, un visage poupin et un charisme étonnant.

Nous étions le 2 septembre 2008, et c'était la première fois que je rencontrais Sasori Akasuna. Une fois la surprise passée, nous eûmes tous deux le même sourire ironique, provocant et complice : Deux reflets que rien ne pouvais associés. Des opposés qui, pourtant, avaient immédiatement compris que cette rencontre n'était pas due au hasard. Instinctivement, je me mis à le haïr. La chose fut bien entendu réciproque. Et d'un commun accord, nous déclarâmes, alors que midi sonnait :

**« - Bonjour. Soyons ennemis ? »**

**

* * *

**

Mot de fin :

Bon et bien voilà ! Premier chapitre terminé et mis en ligne. Oui, je sais, l'intrigue est un peu longue à démarrer, mais il faut bien que je pose les bases de mon histoire lol. J'espère néanmoins que vous l'avez apprécié et que je me serrais montrée digne de vos attentes. C'est ma première fanfic, alors je vous demanderais d'être cléments, tant sur le point de l'orthographe que sur celui de la rédaction lol. Bref, merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire. J'attends vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises ! Sur ce, à très bientôt pour la suite =)... D'ailleurs, voici une petite bande annonce !

Dans le prochain chapitre de **Requiem pour une vie**...

- Des normes hiérarchiques !… « _Sasori m'était théoriquement supérieur – j'ai bien dis théoriquement !_ »

- Mais aussi des phrases cultes !… « _Galère, galère…_ »

- Des vulgarités bien placées !... « _Je me fou de la gueule de princesse Sissi ! _»

- Avec en prime le retour des surnoms idiots !... « _Fourmis ?_ »

- Et enfin, mais surtout, de la guimauve à l'état pur (ou pas…) !... « _Mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement._ »


	2. Chapitre 2 : Sympathie

**REQUIEM POUR UNE VIE **

- chapitre 2 : Sympathie -

Dans chaque établissement, que ce fut de manière implicite ou délibérément manifeste, il existait une hiérarchie entre élèves. Bien entendu, Konoha ne faisait pas exception à la règle, et il serrait par ailleurs judicieux selon moi de préciser que la hiérarchie de ce lycée avait des airs de dictature qui frôlait la persécution physique et morale. Mais peut-être devrais-je vous expliquer la chose plus distinctement afin que vous en compreniez plus aisément le sens : Sasori était le meneur de l'Akatsuki, qui avait tout pouvoir sur le conseil des élèves, qui exerçait une influence considérable sur le comité de discipline, qui lui-même soumettait les étudiants par des méthodes plus ou moins répréhensibles. Autrement dit, Sasori était le supérieur des membres de l'Akatsuki, qui étaient supérieurs aux adhérents du conseil, qui étaient supérieurs aux membres du comité, qui eux-mêmes étaient supérieur aux élèves restants.

Etant, par logique d'élimination, une adjointe de la masse superflue que formaient les étudiants, il était facile d'en conclure que je me trouvais au plus bas de la chaine alimentaire. Sasori, quant à lui, était au sommet de tout. Et de par cette même logique qui me destinait au menu frottin, nous pouvions facilement en déduire que les échelons hiérarchique exerçaient – indirectement mais surement – un pouvoir conséquent sur les rangs inférieur : Autrement dit, Sasori m'était théoriquement supérieur.

Oui, je dis bien théoriquement, car n'acceptant pas cette dialectique grotesque et discriminatoire, qui me vouait au service et à l'écoute permanente de ce « prince », je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Ino Yamanaka n'avait jamais été, n'était pas et ne serrait jamais soumise aux volontés de qui que ce soit. Elle disait merde à l'empereur, se foutait de la gueule de princesse Sissi, et ne se laisserait certainement pas intimidé par un fils de riche prétentieux. C'était comme ça, point final. Excuser mon langage cru et injurieux, mais c'était précisément ma façon de penser. Et je n'allais certainement pas la modifier pour les beaux yeux de monsieur Sasori Akasuna, grand héritier de la compagnie du Scorpion et attribut économique indispensable au Japon.

* * *

_10 Septembre 2008_

A l'effigie des nombreuses salles de classes, gymnases, et autres monuments de Konoha, les jardins du lycée ne trouvaient qu'un seul et même qualificatif assez exubérant pour être nommé : grandiose. Sous des airs d'éden fastueux, les rangées de pins, les monticules de fleurs et les ruisseaux artificiels s'étendaient sur plusieurs hectares, avoisinants une architecture qui rappelait celle du palais de Versailles. Par ailleurs, si la somptuosité des bâtiments se confondait avec un ridicule que je me plaisais à longuement critiquer, le naturel et l'éloquence du parc n'avait absolument rien de burlesque. Il était même très agréable de s'y promener, tant et si bien que cela fut ma principale occupation au cours du week-end qui suivit la rentrée.

N'ayant d'ailleurs pas encore eut l'opportunité de préciser ce fait, il serrait pertinent d'ajouter que Konoha, en plus d'être un lycée, était aussi un internat pour de nombreux étudiants qui, tout comme moi, habitaient dans des villes trop éloignées. Nous avions des chambres individuelles, dont le confort allait bien entendu de pair avec la renommée de l'établissement. Je dirais donc que ma nouvelle résidence était un petit studio pourvu d'un lit double, d'une salle de bain avec baignoire multifonction, d'un canapé en cuir noir et d'un homme cinéma d'au moins trois mètres de large. Le tout accompagné d'une jolie porte en chêne sur laquelle un écriteau flambant neuf indiquait « _chambre 413 – Ino Yamanaka_ ». Autrement dit, rien qui me fut très utile… A par le lit, bien entendu. Quoi qu'un simple futon m'aurait largement suffit.

Mais revenons-en au fait… Les jardins étaient donc tellement grands que les chances d'y croiser quelqu'un étaient minces. Et moins je voyais les élèves de cette école, mieux je me portais ! A savoir que j'avais prit un soin tout particulier pour ne pas emprunter les sentiers les plus larges, en préférant marcher vers l'ouest du domaine au milieu des arbres touffus et de la frondaison luxuriante, il était très peu probable que je rencontre une quelconque forme de vie – à l'exception d'un ou deux écureuils… Le calme me fit un bien fou. L'endroit était tellement silencieux qu'il était difficile de concevoir que, seulement un ou deux kilomètres plus loin, il y avait la ville avec ses camions vrombissants et ses badauds crieurs. Oui, Konoha était vraiment une école à part.

Perdue dans mes pensées, les yeux rivés sur les fragments du ciel bleu immaculé qui perçait au travers des branchages, je ne sentis que trop tard la masse qui percuta mon pied et me fit nonchalamment trébuchée dans l'herbe. Un grognement douloureux m'échappa alors que mon menton percutait le sol – sans grande violence heureusement – et que mon corps s'affaissait mollement à sa suite.

**« - Galère… Tu pourrais pas faire plus attention ? »** Demanda une voix trainante derrière moi.

Je mis un certain temps avant de réaliser que l'objet sur lequel j'avais vacillé était en réalité un élève. Grâce à son uniforme bleu et blanc, je pouvais assurer qu'il était en terminale lui aussi. Le dos paresseusement ajusté contre le tronc gondolé d'un vieux tilleul, les jambes longuement étendues devant lui et une brindille dans la bouche, il me fixa un instant avant de soupirer.

**« - Ca va ? »**

**« - Oui. Merci bien. »** Répondis-je, méfiante et froide.

Il haussa les épaules et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Mal à l'aise, je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais simplement partir ou attendre qu'il me le demande. Le silence s'installa, seulement entrecoupé par le souffle vaporeux de l'alizé dans les feuillages. L'endroit était particulièrement agréable : Ni trop ensoleillé, ni trop humide. Le jeune homme remua un peu, et je ramenais donc mon regard sur lui.

**« - Tu comptes rester ici longtemps ? »** S'enquit-il, les yeux toujours clos.

**« - Oh, pardon. Monsieur mérite meilleure compagnie, c'est ça ? »**

Il se redressa de moitié, apparemment surprit par la réponse vipérine que je lui avais balancée. Ses yeux me scrutèrent un instant, détaillant la forme de mon visage, ma couleur de cheveux, celle de mes yeux et de mon uniforme. Après avoir réfléchit un instant, il soupira de nouveau et afficha un air las, avant se rallonger contre son tronc d'arbre.

**« - Tu es Ino Yamanaka, n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda-t-il, apparemment certain de ce qu'il avançait.

**« - Comment le sais-tu ? »** M'étonnais-je.

**« - Galère… On est dans la même classe. »**

**« - Ah… D'accord. »** Répondis-je, gênée de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. **« Et tu t'appelles comment ? »**

**« - Shikamaru Nara. »**

J'acquiesçais d'un bref signe de tête, et le silence reprit. Je compris immédiatement qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'attarder en discussion et que la tranquillité lui seyait mieux que la parlotte. Les minutes passèrent, il garda les yeux clos et je crus un bref instant qu'il s'était endormit. Etrangement, ce jeune garçon me semblait différent des autres petits bourgeois insolents et prétentieux que j'avais eut à côtoyer jusque là. Il était calme, imperturbable et conciliant. On pouvait d'autant plus lire sur les traits de son visage, les marques d'un discernement et d'une intelligence peu commune qui lui concédait une apparence assez réfléchi. Bref, il ressemblait plus ou moins à une personne normale. Cela me fit sourire : finalement, il n'y avait peut-être pas que des idiots dans cette école.

**« - Pourquoi souris-tu bêtement ? »** Demanda-t-il, en rouvrant les yeux.

**« - Hein ? Oh, pour rien… Je me disais juste que tu avais l'air plus futé que les autres fourmis. »** Répondis-je instinctivement.

**« - Fourmis ? »**

**« - Oublie ça… »** Grommelais-je, quelque peu gênée.

**« - C'est comme ça que tu appelles les élèves de Konoha ? »**

**« - Perspicace. Je ferrais peut-être mieux de me méfier. »** Avouais-je, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

**« - Je vois… Personnellement je préfère la franchise. »** Répliqua-t-il à son tour. **« Autant appeler un idiot un idiot, tu ne crois pas ? Ca ne sert à rien de s'éterniser en euphémismes. »**

**« - Oh… Alors toi aussi tu trouves qu'ils ont l'air idiot ? »**

**« - Galère… Ca se voit tant que ça ? »** Ricana-t-il, en se redressant.

**« - Et bien malheureusement, oui. »** Badinais-je à mon tour.

Nous restâmes assis dans l'herbe, à discuter tranquillement de choses et d'autres, durant presque une heure. Comme je l'avais soupçonné, Shikamaru possédait une intelligence hors du commun et il était certainement beaucoup plus mûr que n'importe quel autre élève de ce lycée. Son tempérament à la fois doux, clairvoyant et amical me mit très vite à l'aise, si bien que je pris un immense plaisir à converser en sa compagnie. Il ne me dénigra pas comme les autres l'avaient fait en apprenant que la richesse de ma famille n'égalait pas celle de la sienne, et s'aventura même à me conter un peu son histoire. J'appris ainsi qu'il était le fils héritier du très renommé Shikaku Nara, dirigeant de l'entreprise des Ombres-chinoises, mais aussi que ses notes scolaires lui concédait très souvent la première place dans le classement de l'école. Bref, je devais bien reconnaître qu'il était épatant.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à décliner vers la ligne d'horizon, noyant la frondaison environnante dans un camaïeu de couleurs pourpre, ambrée et navel. Le repas du soir n'allait pas tarder à commencé, et nous partîmes donc, ensemble, vers l'immense véranda à l'ouest du domaine. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination, Shikamaru me proposa de me joindre à lui, et j'acceptais son offre avec une certaine reconnaissance. Il me mena par la suite vers une table située un peu à l'écart de la foule d'élèves qui se bousculaient pour accéder au buffet, et je remarquais que nous n'allions pas dîner seuls…

Un groupe de trois jeunes garçons était effectivement déjà attablé là où nous nous assîmes, et les salutations qu'ils adressèrent à Shikamaru lorsque celui-ci arriva au près d'eux me fit rapidement comprendre qu'ils se connaissaient bien. Le premier, replet et enjoué, arborait une coiffure étrange et s'empiffrait goulument de toast au foie gras. Le second, plus élégant et gracieux, avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux aussi clairs que la nacre – il me rappelait d'ailleurs cette jeune fille que j'avais croisée au cours de la rentrée des classes. Le dernier, quand à lui, était vraiment un étrange personnage : pourvu de sourcils curieusement énormes, sa coupe au bol avait tout de ridicule et ses yeux étaient aussi ronds que ceux d'un poisson rouge. Autant dire que tous les quatre, si l'on incluait Shikamaru, n'avaient absolument rien en commun…

**« - Les gars, je vous présente Ino Yamanaka, une nouvelle qui est dans ma classe. Ino, voici Shoji Akimichi, Neji Hyuga et Lee Rock. » **Déclara Shikamaru, en les désignant un à un.

**« - Wouah, quelle merveilleuse fleur de la jeunesse ! Je suis ravie. »** Répondit prestement le dénommé Lee, en m'offrant un pouce de la victoire.

**« - Ah, oui je me souviens de toi. »** Certifia à son tour Shoji. **« Moi aussi je suis en Terminale A. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. »**

**« - Moi de même. »** Répondis-je, en un sourire amical.

**« - Enchanté. Tu te joins à nous pour le dîner ? »** Acheva Neji.

**« - Avec grande joie ! »**

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance prospère et joviale. A l'effigie de Shikamaru, les trois jeunes garçons étaient d'une nature simple et aimable. Je me félicitais entre autre d'avoir pu trouver des personnes aussi amènes dans cet environnement de bourgeois hautains et grotesques. Ca relevait vraiment du miracle, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire ! Alors que Shoji entreprenait de faire l'éloge d'une délicieuse dinde flambée, il se fit un grand bruit vers l'entrée du réfectoire, comme de quelqu'un qui arrivait et à qui on faisait place. Surprise et intriguée, je me redressais furtivement sur ma chaise, afin de distinguer l'origine de tout ce remue-ménage – bien que j'en devinais déjà la cause…

Shikamaru soupira, Neji fronça les sourcils, et Lee grogna comme un chien enragé… Là, à quelques mètres de nous seulement, juste à l'entrée de l'immense véranda et au milieu d'une foule compacte de filles hystériques, se tenaient les membres de l'Akatsuki. Tous plus splendides les uns que les autres, l'arrogance, le mépris et l'indifférence formaient une jolie peinture sur chacun de leurs visages. A leurs pieds, des dizaines de filles se pavanaient comme des chihuahuas, exposaient tant bien que mal leurs atouts et tentaient en vain de conquérir les cœurs bridés par l'orgueil de ces êtres ignobles… Pathétique, comme toujours.

Sasori menait le groupe. Sa beauté aveuglante n'avait pas changée depuis notre première rencontre. Il me semblait même qu'elle s'était accrue. Ou peut-être était-ce juste une fausse impression engendrée par la lumière carmine du soleil couchant qui venait délicatement effleurer ses cheveux et son visage poupin… Nos regards se croisèrent par mégarde. Je plongeais alors une nouvelle fois dans l'abyme de sable et de feu que formaient ses deux iris, tandis qu'il se noyait lui-même dans l'océan turquoise de mes yeux. La haine y dansait toujours, le mépris y virevoltait encore, et la provocation s'y faisait grandissante.

Un sourire taquin crayonna bientôt ses lèvres et je le vis approcher. Mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement dans ma poitrine – pas de peur, mais d'impatience. Mon souffle se fit rauque et saccadé – pas d'angoisse, mais d'excitation. Nous allions nous parler, et cet échange serrait sans nul doute beaucoup moins bref que le précédent. Neji, Shikamaru, Shoji et Lee nous fixaient alternativement, apparemment inquiets de ce qui allait suivre. Sans décrocher son regard du miens, Sasori s'arrêta à quelques pas de notre table, et les autres membres de l'Akatsuki firent de même à sa suite.

**« - Bonsoir… Ino-chan. »** Déclara-t-il, après quelques minutes de silence.

**« - Bonsoir, Sasori-chan. »** Répondis-je, d'une voix tout aussi suave que l'avait été la sienne.

Le silence régnait autour de nous, seulement traversé par le clapotis harmonieux de la fontaine en chocolat, posée sur le buffet. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que tous les élèves présents, filles comme garçons, nous fixaient avec insistance. Certainement pensaient-ils que nous étions bon amis pour que j'ose l'appeler avec un surnom aussi familier… Mais bien évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Je l'avais nommé ainsi par pure provocation.

Sasori n'avait pas baissé les yeux. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Personne ne se doutait de l'importance de cet échange visuel. Personne ne savait au combien la flamme du défi et de l'ivresse dansait dans nos prunelles. Personne ne comprenait. Et c'était très bien ainsi. Ce petit manège dura jusqu'au moment où une voix vint nous interrompre. Une voix de femme qui se voulait sensuelle mais qui n'en ressortait que banalement mielleuse. La voix de Sakura Haruno.

**« - Sasori-san, me ferras-tu l'honneur de dîner en ma compagnie ? »**

C'était déplacé. Elle le savait autant que moi, mais certainement la jalousie avait-elle finit par l'emporter sur sa contenance. Le regard noir de haine qu'elle m'adressa furtivement confirma mes soupçons, et j'en déduisis qu'elle était venu dans le seul but de prouver à tous les élèves présents qu'elle était meilleure que moi… Pathétique. Elle me faisait vraiment pitié. Sasori décrocha son regard du miens et se tourna vers la nouvelle venue. Apparemment heureuse qu'il daigne enfin lui accorder un peu plus d'attention, elle esquissa un sourire à la fois satisfait et béat.

J'avais ouïe dire par de nombreux élèves que les membres de l'Akatsuki ne partageaient jamais leur repas avec qui que ce soit, du moment qu'il n'y avait pas un intérêt derrière. Ceci étant dit, vous devez certainement penser qu'il allait décliner sa requête. Grosse erreur ! Car voyez-vous, Sasori avait tout à gagner en l'acceptant. Mais ça, nous étions les seuls à le savoir, car personne n'était au courant du petit jeu de rivalité qui s'était instauré entre lui et moi. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? La chose est pourtant simple : En choisissant Sakura plutôt que moi, il m'humiliait publiquement. C'était l'occasion pour lui de tirer le crochet du départ. Il allait frapper le premier.

**« - Avec joie. »**

Et pan ! Maintenant, c'était à la guerre comme à la guerre !

* * *

**Mot de fin :**

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! Comme vous avez pu le voir, leur combat ne fait que commencer lol. Je m'excuse sincèrement pour le retard (déjà plusieurs mois que je n'avais pas posté…) mais mon ordi a eut un problème, et je ne l'ai récupéré que la semaine dernière. A cela est venu s'ajouter un petit (énorme) beug sur le serveur de Fanfiction . Net (apparemmant je ne suis pas la seule à y avoir été confronté... Tous ceux qui n'ont pas pu poster de nouveaux chapitres sur leurs histoires à cause d'une "Erreur de Type 2" levez la main ! lol). Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, bien qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose. Merci également à toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui ont eut la gentillesse de me laisser leurs impressions sur le chapitre précédent ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à recevoir autant de commentaires x). Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est motivant ! Bref, je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite (qui est déjà écrite, et qui devrait donc parraître paridement). Maintenant, place à la bande annonce ! =)

Dans le prochain chapitre de **Requiem pour une vie**...

- Du courrier !… « _Ce genre de lettre n'est jamais du bon augure…_ »

- Avec en prime de la casse à la Brice de Nice x) !... « _En plus d'être bête je constate également que tu est stupide._ »

- Des jurons époustouflants !... «_ Nom de Dieu ! – Comme tu dis… _»

- Mais aussi des sanctions !… « _Vous êtes condamnée à effectuer des travaux d'intérêts généraux._ »

- Et enfin, mais surtout, de la guimauve à l'état pur (ou pas…) !... « _Verdict ? Un sex-symbol !_ »


	3. Chapitre 3  Sanction

**REQUIEM POUR UNE VIE **

- chapitre 3 : Sanction -

_13 Septembre 2008_

_Mlle Ino Yamanaka,_

_Suite à l'altercation ayant eut lieu hier matin, le comité disciplinaire de Konoha sollicite votre présence ce mardi 13 Septembre, à quatre heures et demi, au département 29 du Colysée. Merci de votre compréhension._

_Itachi Uchiwa, Président du comité._

Ce genre de lettre n'est jamais de bon augure. Notamment lorsqu'elle succède à une tentative de meurtre. Vous vous demandez très certainement pourquoi moi, la délicieuse et irréprochable Ino Yamanaka, j'avais hérité d'un conseil de discipline seulement huit jours après la rentrée des classes ? La chose était on ne peut plus simple : Par injustice. Mais je ne voudrais surtout pas influencer votre jugement, alors revenons un peu dans le temps afin que vous puissiez vous faire votre propre avis sur le sujet…

_12 Septembre 2008 _

S'il y avait un cours que je détestais plus que n'importe quelle autre, c'était bien le sport. Pourtant, j'étais une élève brillante en la matière, et il n'était pas rare que j'atteigne le haut du classement lorsqu'il était question notamment de natation ou de volley-ball. Nous avions d'ailleurs commencé le trimestre par cette activité, et je comptais bien me donner à fond pour assurer ma moyenne, même si cela allait de pair avec un profond ennui.

Ironie du sort, ou peut-être simple malchance, notre professeur d'éducation sportive avait jugé bon de me placer dans la même équipe que Sasori. Et moi qui espérais lui foutre une bonne raclée à l'occasion d'un match en face-à-face… Je voyais mes espoirs d'humiliation volés en éclats… Triste ? Un peu oui, il me fallait l'avouer. Mais j'avais cependant un assez joli lot de consolation, puisque notre adversaire n'était autre que cette insupportable vipère à tignasse rose, j'ai nommé la très chère Sakura Haruno. Nous étions donc sur le terrain numéro 3, près à jouer, et pas seulement sur une note amicale si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Le premier service me revenait, et c'est d'une poigne de fer que j'amorçais mon tire en direction du camp adverse. Incapable d'intercepter la balle qui fonçait droit sur elle, Sakura ne trouva pas d'autre moyen d'en rechaper que de se jeter à terre, sous les yeux hilares des autres élèves. Un sourire malsain déforma mon visage. Finalement, je commençais à beaucoup apprécier l'éducation physique. Elle se releva avec un semblant de dignité, l'air folle de rage. Oh oui, j'allais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à cette petite pimbèche décolorée.

Alors qu'elle remettait de l'ordre dans ses cheveux immondes, sous les yeux médusés des deux autres membres de son équipe, Sasori s'avança vers moi et me prit le ballon des mains. Comme à notre habitude, nous restâmes quelques secondes à nous fixer dans le blanc des yeux. Mon regard eut dont de lui transmettre mes pensées : « _essaye de faire mieux que ça si tu le peux_ ». Ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire à la fois cruel et charmeur, signe qu'il avait une parfaite confiance en ses capacités. Je m'éclipsais donc vers l'avant du terrain, sans décroché mon regard du sien, tandis qu'il se positionnait à l'arrière, près à tirer. Si la force de son service ne surpassa pas celle du mien, elle l'égala au moins très convenablement. Il était bon. Et c'était une excellente nouvelle pour notre équipe… Le match se termina de ce fait sur le score de vingt-cinq à zéro. J'étais réellement aux anges ! Mais alors que j'allais inscrire le résultat sur la feuille que nous avait transmis le professeur en début de cours, une voix sifflante et gorgée de mauvaise intension m'interpela.

**« - Ne crois pas que le mérite te revient Yamanaka. Si vous avez gagnez c'est uniquement grâce à Sasori. »**

**« - Oh… Mais bien entendu. » **Ironisais-je, exaspérée par son attitude.** « Au fait, tes plongeons étaient vraiment splendides. J'ai particulièrement apprécié celui où ton nez s'est écrasé contre le poteau. C'était magnifique. Tu mériterais presque un Oscar. »**

Sakura pinça fermement les lèvres et son teint vira au rouge pivoine. Quelques rires fusèrent autour de nous alors que tous les élèves présents se remémoraient la scène pour le moins ridicule qui avait eut lieu seulement quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle nous avait offert un bien joli spectacle. A vrai dire, je n'en attendais pas moins d'une fille comme elle.

**« - Toi… Tu te crois peut-être meilleure que moi ? Salle pute ! »**

Ses derniers mots ne firent qu'un tour dans mon esprit, et je restais un moment figée sur place à me demander si j'avais bien entendu. Cette petite garce… Non, elle n'avait tout de même pas osée ? Je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, tandis que la fureur montait en moi à une vitesse infernale. Mes poings se serrèrent jusqu'à en faire blanchir mes jointures et j'eus un sourire mauvais.

**« - Qu'est-ce ce que tu as dis… ? »** Demandais-je alors, d'une voix cruellement doucereuse.

**« - Et bah dit donc… En plus d'être laide je constate également que tu es stupide. Décidément ma pauvre fille la vie ne t'a pas gâtée. Mais je me sens d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui, alors je vais prendre le temps de répéter mon insulte : Sale pute ! Tu as entendu cette fois ? »** Badina-t-elle, avant d'éclater d'un rire exécrable.

Me traiter ainsi était le pire affront que l'on pût me faire. Pour moi, « pute » était le mot le plus infâme, le plus cruel et surtout le plus blessant que les hommes aient jamais pu inventés. M'insulter en l'utilisant revenait à quémandé un suicide. Je haïssais cette expression au point d'en vomir et de tuer quiconque osait me l'adresser. Une fois était déjà beaucoup. Mais deux était définitivement trop. Si bien que, ne pouvant me retenir une seconde de plus, je m'avançais vers Sakura et lui envoyait une droite des plus splendide dans la mâchoire. Elle en perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse. Je lui en mis une seconde, sans prêter aucune attention aux cris horrifiés des élèves derrière nous. Neji et Shikamaru durent s'y mettre à deux pour nous séparer, et le professeur me congédia sans plus attendre.

_13 Septembre 2008_

Voilà, vous connaissez à présent toute l'histoire. Il est vrai que j'aurais pu m'abstenir de la frapper aussi violement, mais les joutes verbales n'étant pas mon fort, surtout lorsqu'on me poussait à bout, mes poings avaient parlé d'eux-mêmes. Je ne regrettais pas mon geste. Elle l'avait cherché. Et même si ce conseil de discipline me mettait dans une situation pour le moins délicate, j'avais le plaisir d'admirer l'énorme coquart que ma main avait laissé sur la joue de cette petite peste. Une véritable œuvre d'art à la fois bleu foncé et violet parme qui s'étirait de sa paupière droite à son nez. Splendide, tout simplement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me trouvais actuellement sur le sentier qui menait au Colysée, endroit où devait avoir lieu mon audition. Shikamaru avait décidé de m'accompagner pour plaider ma cause, mais je n'étais même pas sûre qu'on le laisse prendre la parole. En temps normal, seuls les membres du comité et l'accusé pouvait assister à ce genre de conseil. Mais comme on dit, c'est le geste qui compte… Et l'espoir qui fait vivre.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt devant le bâtiment en question. Et autant vous dire qu'il portait son nom à merveille. Construit à la manière des édifices romains de l'antiquité, le Colysée formait un bloc circulaire entrecoupé par une alcôve de plusieurs mètres de haut – certainement l'entrée – et d'une centaine de fenêtres. Bien que modernisé en quelques endroits, la forme originelle était la même, et ça en imposait un max !

**« - Nom de Dieu… »** Sifflais-je, à la fois impressionnée et morte de peur.

**« - Comme tu dis. »** Renchérit Shikamaru, qui n'avais certainement encore jamais vu cet endroit.

**« - Quelle genre d'école possède un… un truc pareil ? »** Continuais-je, estomaquée.

**« - Probablement aucune autre à part Konoha… »**

Non déglutîmes difficilement avant de nous avancer vers la porte du bâtiment. Un jeune garçon de notre âge, grand et musclé, nous interpela alors. Un badge rouge carmin était épinglé à sa veste, et on pouvait y lire « Comité disciplinaire de Konoha ».

**« - Décliner votre identité et la raison de votre venue. » **Ordonna-t-il, impérieux.

**« - Heu… Je suis Ino Yamanaka, et voici Shikamaru Nara. J'ai reçu une convocation dans la matinée pour un conseil de discipline. »** Expliquai-je, d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

**« - Très bien. Votre nom est sur la liste. Suivez-moi, je vous pris. »** Déclara-t-il, après avoir feuilleté un dossier.

Il nous conduisit à l'intérieur, et nous fûmes une fois encore ébahis par la splendeur du décor. Entre fresques artistiques, geysers sculptés et mosaïques traditionnelles, je ne savais vraiment plus où donner de la tête. Tout ici semblait avoir été minutieusement travaillé. Chaque pierre, chaque tableau, même chaque lustre. C'était juste parfait et démesurément superbe ! On se serrait cru dans un palais de justice des temps ancien. Konoha m'impressionnait de plus en plus…

**« - Bienvenue au Colysée. »** Annonça alors une jeune femme, derrière un immense bureau d'accueil. **« Puis-je voir votre convocation ? »**

Je la lui tendis sans plus attendre d'une main tremblante. Elle l'examina un instant et commença à pianoté sur son ordinateur à une vitesse qui dépassait l'entendement. Les années d'expérience, je suppose… D'ailleurs, elle me semblait un peu trop vieille pour être une élève. Je ne lui aurais pas donné moins de vingt-cinq ans. Plutôt banale, avec un regard acajou et une chevelure marron foncée, elle possédait toutefois un charme certain.

**« - Parfait, tout est en ordre. »** Déclara-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes. **« Je vais vous conduire au département 29. Par contre, Monsieur Nara devra vous attendre ici. Ce genre de conseil n'intègre aucun plaidoyer. »** Ajouta-t-elle, apparemment navrée.

**« - C'est bien ce que je craignais… Bon, dans ce cas, ne m'attend pas Shikamaru. Ca va surement prendre du temps et il vaut donc mieux qu'on se rejoigne au dîner. »**

**« - Comme tu veux. Appelle-moi s'il y a un problème. » **Me répondit-il en un sourire, avant de tourner les talons.

Je partis ensuite avec la jeune fille de l'accueil, en direction de ce qui devait être le département 29. Un silence pesant avait prit place autour de nous, seulement entrecoupé par le bruit régulier des talons de ma guide sur le dallage. Ne plus avoir Shikamaru à mes côtés me rendait nerveuse. Je me sentais vulnérable, fragile et sans défense. J'en aurais presque regretté mon geste à l'égard de Sakura. Mais le simple fait de repenser à son magnifique coquart me redonna un semblant d'assurance.

**« - Hum… Mademoiselle ? »** L'interpelais-je, hésitante.

**« - Appelle-moi Shizune. »** Répondit-elle, amicale.

**« - Shizune-san… Comment se déroule un conseil de discipline ? »**

**« - Oh, c'est vrai que c'est ton premier ! Et bien, c'est un peu comme un procès juridique sans avocat. Tout d'abord, le président va énoncer les accusations. Ensuite, le conseil va écouter ta version des faits, et décider d'une sanction. »** Expliqua-t-elle brièvement, alors que nous tournions à l'angle d'un couloir.

**« - Est-ce que je risque l'exclusion ? »** Demandai-je, en tortillant nerveusement mes doigts.

**« - Et bien… La violence physique est l'une des choses qui est le plus gravement sanctionnée. D'autant plus que notre président, Itachi Uchiwa, accorde une importance toute particulière au respect du règlement établie. C'est une personne stricte et intransigeante. »** Commença-t-elle, gênée.** « Mais, tout dépendra de ce que tu leur diras ! Donne une bonne impression et tu écoperas d'une semaine de retenue, au mieux. Je ne pense pas qu'ils t'excluent définitivement, mais peut-être un jour ou deux… Ah ! Nous y sommes ! »** S'exclama-t-elle, ne sachant certainement plus trop comment me remonter le moral.

Elle frappa à une porte immense, et annonça d'une voix forte que j'étais arrivée. Le passage s'ouvrit pour toute réponse, laissant apparaître l'assemblée… Autant vous dire qu'à cet instant, j'aurais vraiment voulu disparaitre dans le plancher. Shizune me fit signe d'avancer, et m'indiqua une chaise où aller m'asseoir. Je m'exécutai sans plus attendre, après avoir déclaré un « bonjour » à peine audible.

Si devoir subir un conseil de discipline ne m'enchantais guère, je dois avouer que la disposition de la salle acheva de me mettre mal à l'aise : J'étais assise, sur un misérable petit tabouret, au beau milieu d'un cercle de personnes installées à différents étage. Un Colysée miniature. Moi au centre. Génial… Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que mes juges semblaient n'être que des élèves. Aucune autorité parentale, pas même un simple professeur, rien. Juste une bande de petits bourgeois arrogants qui n'avaient absolument rien à gagner en me laissant tranquille… Je savais que ca ne jouerait pas à mon avantage.

**« - Ino Yamanaka, Classe 1-A, accusée d'avoir frappé violement l'une de ses camarade en cours de sport, ce lundi dernier. La séance est ouverte. » **Déclara une voix incroyablement glacée, qui me donna l'impression d'être jugée pour meurtre.

Je relevais la tête, les sourcils froncés. Face à moi, le président siégeait sur un fauteuil plus grand que les autres… Ses cheveux noirs étaient remontés en une queue de cheval négligée, son visage fin et blême accentuait la profondeur de ses iris charbonneuses, et sa placidité lui conférait un certain charme. Itachi Uchiwa… Verdict ? Un sex-symbol, mais aussi un iceberg de premier choix. J'avais l'impression d'être nue devant lui. Il était effrayant tant il était impassible.

Mais là n'était pas le plus drôle, car devinez qui assistait aussi à mon « procès » ? Il n'est pas vraiment nécessaire de le dire, je suppose que vous avez tous devinez, mais au cas où, je me permettrais de citer cet adorable Sasori. Toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi désagréable, il se trouvait aux côté d'Itachi et souriait comme un bien heureux. Je ne devais pas faire preuve de faiblesse devant lui. Ca aurait été la pire des humiliations. Prenant sur moi, je lui rendis donc un sourire tout aussi malveillant que celui qu'il m'adressait… Il ne s'en trouva apparemment que plus ravi encore.

**« - Vous avez la parole, Melle Yamanaka. »** Consentit le président, après quelques secondes de silence. **« Expliquez-vous. »**

**« - Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je n'ai fait que répondre à sa provocation. De manière plutôt violente et exagérée, je vous l'accorde, mais elle l'avait bien cherché. »** Répondis-je, tranchante et sûre de moi.

**« - Vous savez pourtant que les altercations physiques ne sont pas tolérées à Konoha. N'est-ce pas ? »** Continua Itachi, apparemment surpris que ma voix ne tremble pas.

**« - Je le conçois, certes. Mais son insulte valait bien une gifle ou deux. Elle m'a poussé dans mes derniers retranchements. D'ailleurs, ses paroles ont certainement été bien plus blessantes que mon geste. »** Continuai-je, heureuse de l'effet produit.

**« - Les problèmes d'égos ne jouent pas en votre faveur. »** Fit-il remarquer, croyant que seule ma fierté était en jeu.

**« - Qui prétend parler d'égo ici ? »** Sifflais-je, amère tout d'un coup.

**« - Alors pourquoi ce juron, dont vous auriez pu faire abstraction sans grand mal, a-t-il déclenché une réaction si violente ? »**

**« - Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas ! »** M'énervais-je, blessée à vif.

Il ne répondit rien, stupéfait de mon emportement. Je baissais la tête, les mains crispées sur ma jupe. Je n'avais pas à me justifier. Pas devant lui en tout cas. Cette insulte était la pire de toute, point finale. Qui était-il pour me juger ? Il ne savait absolument rien de moi !

Son regard inquisiteur pesait sur ma nuque, alors que le silence demeurait. C'était désagréable et intimidant… Je relevais donc la tête après quelques secondes. Il sembla surprit. Certainement parce que la haine, les regrets et surtout une immense tristesse devait colorer mes yeux… Il ne savait pas ce que je ressentais à l'entente de ce mot. Il ignorait totalement ce qu'il signifiait pour moi, et les mauvais souvenirs qu'il ramenait à mon esprit. Les émotions qui dansaient dans mon regard ne représentaient qu'une mince et insignifiante partie de ma douleur. Elles lui en donnaient juste un vague aperçu. La réalité était bien pire.

**« - Ceux qui votent pour une exclusion temporelle de cinq jours. »** Annonça alors Itachi, la voix étonnamment douce.

Quatre mains se levèrent. Je retins mon souffle.

**« - Ceux qui votent pour des travaux d'intérêt généraux au sein de l'école sur une période de deux mois. »**

Une dizaine de mains se levèrent. Je me sentis incroyablement soulagée… Mais c'était bien entendu sans compter sur le destin ! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, sur l'enflure qui avait décidé de faire basculer mon destin. Car effectivement, l'incroyable se produisit : Sasori leva la main. Un sourire cruel, et inquiétant sillonnait son visage. Vous devinez la suite, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque les membres du comité comprirent que le Prince avait fait ce choix, ils le suivirent tous. De dix voies pour cette sanction, je passais donc à quarante-trois. Quelle belle bande d'hypocrites !

**« - Ceux qui votent pour l'abandon complet des charges. »** Continua malgré tout Itachi.

Le Président leva sa propre main. J'étais agréablement surprise… Deux autres personnes suivirent son jugement : Le Vice-président, et un jeune blondinet qui me fit un grand sourire. Ils savaient tout comme moi que leurs votes ne serviraient à rien, mais je fus heureuse de voir qu'ils m'apportaient malgré tout une sorte de soutient.

**« - Avec quatre voix pour l'exclusion temporelle, quarante-trois pour les travaux d'intérêt généraux, et trois pour l'abandon des charges, Melle Ino Yamanaka, élève de Première A, se voit dans l'obligation de se mettre au service de l'Akatsuki sur une durée de soixante jours. Elle devra veiller au bon vivre de ses membres et répondre à leurs attentes de façon quotidienne. La séance est levée. »** Conclu-t-il donc, me faisant devenir blême.

Sasori eut un sourire satisfait, je faillis tomber dans les pommes et Itachi se retira avec un regard compatissant… Mon Dieu… Alors c'était ça les travaux d'intérêt généraux ?

* * *

**Mot de fin :**

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce troisième chapitre. Les bases de mon histoire sont dorénavant toutes posées, et la suite sera donc plus mouvementée. Condamnée à servir les membres de l'Akatsuki pour laver sa faute au sein de Konoha, Ino devra faire preuve de sang froid si elle veut gagner sa petite guerre contre Sasori ! Comment s'y prendra-t-elle ? Quels coups bas se feront-ils l'un à l'autre ? Mystère et boule de gomme ! Si vous tenez à le savoir, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! =)

Pour ce qui est des nombreux commentaires que vous avez eut la gentillesse de me laisser, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez ! Lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle ait un tel succès. Votre soutient me touche infiniment et ne me motive que d'avantage ! Merci donc à tous les reviewers anonymes, auxquels je n'ai pu répondre par message privé, et à tous les autres membres qui m'ont laissés leurs avis. J'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant la suite ! Et maintenant, place à la bande annonce ! =)

Dans le prochain chapitre de **Requiem pour une vie**...

- Des questions existentielles !… « _Existait-il en ce bas monde, quelque chose de plus ridicule que Sakura Haruno ? _»

- Mais aussi des conflits verbaux !… « _La pouilleuse a perdue sa langue._ »

- Des affirmations catégoriques !... « _Sasori et moi n'étions pas et ne serions jamais en couple ! _»

- Avec en prime des accents anglais !... « _hm._ »

- Et enfin, mais surtout, de la guimauve à l'état pur (ou pas…) !... « _Nos regards se croisèrent. Le monde disparu… _»


End file.
